Internet boy
by scribbler of dreams87
Summary: Rose's life has begun to fall apart. It all starts when she meets Jesse and Mike. Rose soon finds herself in a world of unknown love, deceit, affairs, and god knows what else....
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1  
  
Great! another school year. I hate school. There is nothing worse than the first day of school. Especially when you don't have many friends and when you have never had a boyfriend and you are a junior in highschool. My name is Rose. Yeah pretty name everyone tells me that. Some people say that a name is suppose to fit the person. Well in my case it doesn't. when you hear the name Rose you think of rosy cheeks and a happy cheerful, popular person. Maybe you might even picture a pretty girl with strawberry blond hair. Well none of those things describe me at all. I have never and will never have rosy cheeks even if I wanted them (which I don't). im not really happy, at least I don't think im happy. im not happy at the family God gave me. My parents don't understand me at all and my little brother, well lets just say he is a ten year old boy. Yep and he just finished his sex ed class. (every time my brother opens his mouth you hear the words penis or vagina followed by some childish words like suck ). Cheerful ummmmmmmmm……. NO! I am not a cheerful person. I don't know why im just not. People tell me that I should smile more. They say I look like im about to cry or that im about to kill someone with my intense stare and my lips that tend to curve done. (personally I think if they don't like the way I look then they don't have to look at me). My hair. Well that's a whole nother story. I had a bland dirty blondish color, but I thought it was ugly so I changed it. I dyed it in the 6th grade. Well its been five years and im still dying my hair the same color. Dark brown/black (or if you want to get technical dark hazelnut with a splash of pecan.)  
  
Anyways back to the first day of school where this story begins. I went through my first four classes without a hint of trouble or acknowledgment from anyone. Lunch…. Well lets begin there….. 


	2. chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
"God im so sick of everyone on the first day of school. They act so fake and phony." I thought to myself as I looked around at everyone screaming and yelling across the hallway.  
  
"Rose! OH MY GOD!! How are you?" I looked up to see the face that the voice belonged to. I stared into the wide blue eyes of Kellie McGathery.  
  
Now the story on Kellie is this. I have known Kellie since the first grade. When I met Kellie she was crying in the bathroom on morning recess because the teacher hadn't picked her to be ball monitor that day. We were joined at the hip since that moment, until highschool happened. Then we were yanked apart by the cruel realities of highschool. We are still friends. Well I wouldn't call us 'friends' pare say. More like well known acquaintances. I don't know what's going on in her life and she has no idea what has happened in mine.  
  
"Hey Kellie, im good, how are you?"  
  
"im just GREAT! Wow it's been like FOREVER since we've talked!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"so how was your summer?" she asked with excitement in her eyes.  
  
"my summer was fine. Boring for most of the time. How was your vacation?" I said as I remembered all the days that I sat in my room reading or writing on the computer.  
  
"Really?!" she said practically screaming at me and bursting with what seemed like endless energy. "My summer was SOO much fun! It was like a nonstop party." Kellie squealed with delight.  
  
"Im glad you had fun." I said with a small smile starting to form on my lips.  
  
"Rose! Rose! Over here!" called Deanna (my best friend since the first day of freshman year).  
  
"Oh that's Deanna." I said.  
  
"Yeah well I guess I'll see you around sometime." Kellie said with the energy and radiance quickly leaving her body with every passing moment.  
  
"Yeah see ya around Kellie." I felt kinda bad for walking away from Kellie like that. When I turned around to see where she went she was standing there with a sad expression on her face like she was about to say 'what happened to us?' I smiled and waved to her right before a group of her so called "friends" ran up to her and swallowed her up with stupid drama that wont matter ten minutes from now. I rolled my eyes and walked toward Deanna.  
  
"Hey you." Deanna said.  
  
"hey whats up?" I said.  
  
"oh well if you must know I lost something last night."  
  
"oh really what did you lose De?"  
  
"oh just a little something I like to call MY VIRGINITY!!!" Deanna whispered into my ear.  
  
"WHAT!!!! Deanna I thought you were gonna wait until your wedding day."I said  
  
"I know I know but it just kinda happened. Don't worry Rosy we used protection."  
  
"oh where is Johnny by the way?" I said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"He should be here any minute. This is his locker. Oh look there he is. God isn't he so HOTT?"  
  
"Ok whatever you say De." I said in a low whisper as I watched Deanna run and jump into Johnny's arms. I rolled my eyes as they started making out right in the middle of the hallway. As they walked up to Johnny's locker he looked at Deanna with this look in his eyes and said, "wow last night was amazing!"  
  
"please spare me the details. I really don't want to know!" I said as I covered my ears and shut my eyes. "my innocent mind cant take such horror!" I said as I shook my head pretending to try to erase the mental images that were staring to for in my head.  
  
"don't worry Rose I wont share any details with you about mine and Deanna's special night. Deanna will probably end u telling you later tonight anyway." Johnny said giving me a very sarcastic smile. (one thing he does really well I might add.). after Deanna and Johnny finally stopped slobbering all over each other we walked outside and sat on the grass next to the big oak tree that kind of secluded everyone from the three of us.  
  
"hey me and Johnny are gonna go get something out of his car. We'll be right back." Deanna said as her and Johnny sauntered off holding each other closer with every step they took.  
  
As I watched them walk away I found out something about myself in that second. I wanted what Deanna and Johnny had. I wanted to know that someone cared for me in a way that Johnny cared for De. I knew that's why I am always so sarcastic when they start showing their affection toward each other (now just to let you know even if I had someone to do that with I would not show affection all the time! De and Johnny show it a little too much if you know what I mean. wink wink.) I was so deep in my thoughts about affection and how much I yearned for it, I didn't notice the tall figure that sat down and leaned against the big oak. (The same big oak that I was leaning on if you hadn't already got that part yet.)  
  
"Hey," said the tall stranger.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" I said as I jumped out of my thoughts and out of my skin. "Why did you do that!?" I yelled at him.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to get your attention."  
  
"Oh it's ok just don't do that ever EVER again ok." I said finally starting to relax a little.  
  
"HAHAHA. Hi my name is Mike," the tall (and might I say HOT) guy sitting next to me.  
  
"Hey, I'm Rose,"  
  
"Wow, that's a nice name."  
  
"Thanks. It really doesn't suit me though."  
  
"Why do you say that?" said Mike with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Well I don't know. If you thought of a girl with the name Rose you wouldn't see me. Ya know what I mean?"  
  
"No I don't, when I think of a girl named Rose I think of you because that's your name, and now that I know a girl named Rose every time I hear that name I will have a mental picture of you." Said Mike, a grin starting to form on his very well shaped face.  
  
"Well I feel privileged to be one of your mental pictures." I said as I laughed and bit my lip (something I do quite a lot actually). "So what brings you to my oak Mr. Mike?'  
  
"Well the people here are so annoying and loud. I thought I could slip away for a few minutes of silence and to try to clear my head."  
  
"Well that's good to know."  
  
"What's good?" Mike said.  
  
"It's good to know that there is one other person that thinks like a normal person."  
  
"yeah. so do you have a boyfriend?" mike said with an awkward tone in his voice.  
  
"why do you ask?" I asked with a hint of humor in my voice.  
  
"oh I don't know. I was just wondering. Actually to tell you the truth, I cant think of anything else to say to you." He said as he looked at the ground like he was ashamed to be telling me about one of his imperfections.  
  
"oh well lets see what could we talk about. Hmmmmm… well we could talk about you. You could tell me your whole life story. That could be interesting." I said as I looked at him and gave him a full fledged smile.  
  
" WOW." Mike said as he looked up to stare into my eyes. "your smile is so beautiful. Your whole face lights up when you smile. Its perfect." He whispered into my ear. After he said that I noticed how close he was to me and how I could feel his breath on the back of my neck that gave me shivers down my spine. I looked back into his eyes and noticed how close our faces were to each other. As he started to inch closer Deanna and Johnny walked up. 


End file.
